


Club Nights and Disco Lights (also Evil Exes)

by TastyBrownies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blair to the Rescue, Evil Ex, Fluff, M/M, pretending to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Leo just wanted to wallow in self pity.The universe has other plans.





	Club Nights and Disco Lights (also Evil Exes)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a really long time ago, and decided to post it, because why not?  
> It's short and hopefully fluffy :)  
> The TRULY amazing thing though is that it inspired the incredible and incredibly talented @itsomanot on tumblr to actually DRAW one of the characters (Blair)!!! (I'm still not over that).

Leo didn’t know what decisions he made in his life that brought him to this time and place, but he started to regret all of them. The multi-colored club lights were flashing and dancing across the dance floor, and the music was banging loudly in his ears, and then _he_ showed up.

Leo just wanted to have a couple of drinks and quietly drown his stress and sorrow but then _he_ just _had_ to show his ugly face. Actually, that was a lie, his face was still very much beautiful. Add heartbreak to the list of things he wanted to drown in alcohol tonight.

Leo honestly thought he’d be fine – well, not fine, but at least sort of okay-ish – but then _he_ spotted him in his secluded corner, downing drink after drink in a rather pathetic way. And of course, he had to waltz over there and rub everything in Leo’s face.

So there Leo was, facing his legendary ex and his new boyfriend, trying very hard not to run away and burst into tears.

“Hey Leo!” he said with a fake smile and a sing-song voice.

“Zack.” Leo said, trying not to sound like a kicked puppy.

“What are you doing here?” Zack continued with his sickeningly sweet voice.

“I’m, uh…” Here comes regret! “I’m here with my boyfriend.” His eyes started darting around the room, trying to find someone suitable to be a victim in case Zack wanted proof.

“Oh really?” Zack seemed to believe it about as much as Leo did.

“Y-yeah.” _Great going, dumbass. You’re just_ oozing _confidence._

“Well get him over here! I’d love to meet my replacement.” Zack seemed to be holding back laughter. Leo couldn’t blame him.

“Uh… yeah! I-I’ll go get him. You wait here!” His eyes started darting again, skimming through the different people at the bar, trying to find someone who looks good enough to make Zack jealous but also not seem too out of his league. He took a look at the dance floor – absolutely not. All he could see was a conglomerate of bodies grinding against each other. That wasn’t his scene, and Zack knew it. Instead, he started walking towards the bar, where he spotted him- the perfect target, sitting alone, hidden from view. As Leo stepped closer, he could see the stranger he picked was actually pretty handsome. From his point of view, Leo could see he had fluffy brown hair and a pair of glasses on his nose. His shoulders were broad, and he was wearing a checkered blue flannel and a pair of jeans. Leo took a deep breath – he hoped he could pull this off. He started walking towards him.

“Hey.” He said nervously.

“Oh, hey.” The stranger turned to face him. _Oh, no,_  Leo thought as he was hit by an amazing view of deep chocolate brown eyes and an equally deep voice. He tried not to hyperventilate.

“So, uh…” _no point trying to actually charm him, he’s way out of my league. Pity will probably appeal to him more than flirting._ “I’m gonna be completely honest with you – my ex is over there expecting to see my imaginary boyfriend and I really need your help or I’ll never live this down.” He blurted out before he could second-guess himself. The stranger blinked.

“So… you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“…Yes.” Leo said in a small voice.

“Okay, sure. Sounds like fun.” He got up and ordered two drinks.

Leo blinked. It took all his willpower to stop himself from pinching his arm to make sure this wasn't a dream. A handsome stranger was willing to help him and pretend to be his _boyfriend_? This couldn’t be real.

“Thank you.” He said, not knowing what else to do.

“I’m Blair.”

“Leo.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Leo. I’m sure you’ll be a great boyfriend.” Blair winked and handed him a drink, lacing his free hand into Leo’s. Leo couldn’t keep the mad blush out of his face. “Lead the way.” Blair nudged him lightly.

Leo led him back to the secluded area where Zack and his own date were waiting, undoubtedly convinced Leo will turn up empty-handed. Leo allowed himself to get a little smug as he stepped in front of Zack and introduced his new boyfriend.

“Zack, this is Blair. My boyfriend.” The look on Zack’s face was _priceless_. He looked like somebody slapped him. He quickly regained his composure.

“Blair. Nice to meet you.” He said and slid into the seat in front of the table with his date. Leo and Blair followed suit. “So, how long have you two been together?” Zack got straight to the point. He wanted to test Blair, see if he really was who he claimed to be.

“I’m not one to count the days… I just try to enjoy the present.” Blair said and gave Leo’s hand a reassuring squeeze. His hand, which was entwined in Blair’s, and resting on the table for display. Leo was in a slight shock at how smoothly Blair handled that question. _And_ his answer was sappy, which was exactly Leo’s soft spot.

“It’s been about two months.” He supplied, to satisfy Zack. Two months seemed reasonable; they broke up half a year ago, and four months had clearly been more than enough for Zack, so why not for Leo?

“Two months.” Zack repeated. There was silence for a while as Zack tried to find a way to call their bullshit. “Well, me and Alfie are going to the dance floor. Care to join?” Zack had a malicious glint in his eye. Oh no. _Oh no._ Leo knew exactly what Zack wanted to do, and though he was amazed by Blair’s acting ability, he doubted how far he would let this go. But before he could open his mouth to protest, Blair had already yanked him out of his sear and pulled him towards the dance floor. Leo tried to act loose and just move to the beat, but his mind kept expecting Zack to do the _thing_.

“Leo, are you okay?” Blair suddenly asked, leaning close. This took Leo by surprise. Blair’s eyes sparkled with amusement, and he was smiling, and his nose was mere inches away from Leo’s.

“Uh-uh, yeah. Just, um… Worried, I guess.”

“What about?” Blair’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. It was adorable and there was just so much Leo could do to keep himself from wanting to grab Blair’s lips with his own and wipe the concern off his face.

And then _it_ happened. A slow song started playing in the background, and it was the same song that played on Zack and Leo’s first date. That _dog_.

“Oh no.” a small voice escaped Leo’s lips as his throat closed up and his eyes began to water. He blinked rapidly and swallowed, trying to keep it together.

“Dance with me?” Blair offered his hand.

“Oh no, I can’t really-“ he was cut off by Blair pulling him into his arms, holding him tight.

“Just follow my lead.” He whispered against Leo’s ear, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. Somewhere in the back of his head, he thought he should probably check for Zack’s reaction, but right now, he found he really didn’t care. He was enjoying the moment, and that’s all he cared about.

But then Zack had to ruin everything. Somewhere in the room, a small chant began to spread: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Leo and Blair broke apart, oblivious to the target of this chant, when suddenly a spotlight shone down on them. _Only_ them. Leo started to panic. He knew this was Zack calling them out on their bullshit, but there was just so much Leo could put Blair through.

“You know what? _Fuck_ Zack. I’m not going to force a stranger to kiss me just becau-mmff!” his sentence was cut short by a pair of soft, warm lips capturing his own. He felt two strong hands cupping his cheeks, and at that moment he felt so warm, so safe and happy, like he hadn’t been for over six months. He returned the kiss with passion, feeling a small blush creeping to his face when he realized people were cheering for them. Eventually they broke apart for air, panting.

“Who said anything about forcing me?” Blair said with a huge smile.

“You know,” Leo was still panting, “You’re one hell of a kisser.”

Blair chuckled and tapped Leo’s nose with his finger.

“Not so bad yourself.”

Maybe tonight wasn’t meant for lonely regrets after all.

 [Blair by @itsomanot](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0_j2rNNLLXXQ3luWU5wMUJqb1k)

**Author's Note:**

> @itsomanot was probably the first person I showed this to, and so to have that kind of feedback was just plain incredible for me. So thank you, so so much, for everything - without you I never would have gotten out of my shell and opened this whole account, and so many other things. <3  
> I always appreciate feedback and criticism, just try to be gentle as I am fragile ^-^  
> [ Buy me a coffee :) ](https://ko-fi.com/tastybrownies)


End file.
